Just 10 minutes earlier
by Zantichi
Summary: What if Phoenix had arrived 10 minutes early the night of Mia's death? Would she have died? MiaxPhoenix, possible lemon (if you guys want it). I might throw in a MayaxOC just for kicks. Rated T for language and references. Will be bumped up to an M, maybe...


Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright because if I did, Mia wouldn't have died.  
A/N: This idea isn't exactly original, however I'm doing this my way. Like the song. (Ill do it MYYYYYyyyyy wayyyyyy!(lol)):D. Anyway. Definitely PhoenixxMia, this fix may be kicked up to an M for language (and lemon. If people want it.) Anyway, lets start the story.

Phoenix looked at his watch. "8:45" he muttered to himself as he briskly walked to Fey & Co. Law Offices. Mia had invited him out for dinner that night, with her little sister coming too. From what Mia had told him, Maya was a hardy, witty and determined individual. He didn't know why he was invited, but he didn't bother asking, and he was the only person who worked for Mia, so there wasn't really anybody else to invite. Phoenix rolled his head around, cracking the bones in his neck with a sigh. Just up ahead he sighted the Law offices, the sign dimly lit by the musty glow of the street light. As he trudged in, he checked the time. "8:52, eight minutes early Phoenix" he mumbled to himself. Phoenix didn't mind being early, in fact, being late made him feel sick, however he would have to have random conversations with his boss, which makes most people feel awkward. He quietly knocked on Mia's office door and her cool voice called out "Yes, who is it?" Phoenix opened the door and replied "It's just me."  
"Early, Phoenix? That's not like you at all," Mia joked. Phoenix rolled his eyes in response.  
"Actually, I tried to gauge traffic into my departure time, normally it takes me 20 minutes to get here. Tonight it took me 15."  
"Well, you do travel in peak-hour traffic when you come here, most of the time anyway."  
"That is true," Phoenix looked up. "Did you get out of the pre-trial early?"  
"Yes. The proceedings went very smoothly."  
"I can tell,"  
Phoenix cocked his ear.  
"I think your sister's here."  
"How can you tell?"  
"I just heard the door open."  
Mia looked at the time and said, "It can't be her, she makes a habit of walking in exactly when I tell her, it's only 8:56."  
Phoenix signalled for silence. There was a click at the main lobby where Phoenix did all his work. Someone had opened the door. Phoenix stood and a man slowly opened the door. His illustrious pink suit glimmered in the light, but not as much as the rings on his fingers. His eyes widened as he saw Phoenix. Mia gasped.  
"Redd White... I should have recognised your foul stench as soon as you entered this building."  
"Save the formalities, Miss Fey. You know what I've come for. Give me those papers or I'll pop you and your boyfriend here."  
"I'm sorry, I don't have those papers."  
"Ahh. Miss Fey. Are you sure? I see that's "The Thinker" over there... Are you sure he hasn't swallowed them up?"  
"How could you...?"  
"You should know. Information gathering is my business, Miss Fey."  
White leant for the statue clock and picked it up. Phoenix slid his jacket off.  
"There is one more thing I require from both of you... Your eternal silence." He raised the statue over his head and was about to bring it crashing down when a sharp force in his gut forced him backwards. Phoenix had delivered a punch to his stomach. White indignantly put down the statue and assumed a fighting stance. "Only if I had boxing gloves, then I could have some fun with you."  
"Boxing gloves?" Phoenix asked.  
"Do you hang them next to your oven mitts, woman?"  
White's eyes flared.  
"Mr. Wrong is it? I need to know what name to put on your gravestone, you barstido."  
"Your Italian accent is horrible. And the name, is Wright!"  
Phoenix threw a straight punch which was easily blocked by White, who retaliated with a roundhouse punch. Phoenix used this to his advantage by pushing his shoulder into the solar plex of the other man as he threw the punch, and put him off balance. Phoenix then punched him twice in the face then an elbow strike to the cheek. Finally, a spinning crescent kick to the face finished the combo and Redd White slumped to the floor.  
"Where did you learn to fight like that Phoenix? It was amazing."  
"First dan black belt in Karate. I train Wednesdays and Fridays."  
"I apparently have a lot to learn about you..."  
"Hang on, lemme call the police."  
After talking to the operator, a group of police men were sent to the law offices. It was then that Maya walked in.  
"Holy shit what the hell happened are you okay holy shit Mia." She exclaimed.  
"Did you understand a word of that, Phoenix?" Mia asked  
"Nope." He replied.  
"What I said was, holy shit, what happened, are you ok, holy shit Mia."  
Maya explained. What had happened was explained to Maya, then the police. Redd White was starting to groan and mumble at 9:15 when the police put him in the back of their car. Mia thanked them profusely then she walked to the burger joint with Maya and Phoenix. They all had a good laugh over Coke about it, and even said some things about White, the size of his gentiles, and what gentiles he actually had. After their meal was finished, they walked back to the Offices. Mia handed Maya the statue. "Hold onto this Maya. Don't lose it!" Mia said, slightly mischievously. "How did you get here?"  
"I caught the bus." Maya replied.  
"Oh, do you want me to drop you home?" Phoenix asked.  
"No, you don't have to." Maya replied.  
"It wouldn't be too out of my way, and I have to come back to the offices anyway."  
"Okay!" Maya agreed.  
It was about a 45 minute round trip for Phoenix. On the way there Maya and he discussed many things and on the way back he sang karaoke to all the 80's songs that were played for him as a child. When he arrived back at the offices even the lights at the hotel across the street were dark. He walked in. Mia was sitting at Phoenix's desk, gazing off into the distance.  
"Chief?" Phoenix asked. "You okay?"  
Mia nodded and slowly rose. Phoenix walked closer to Mia, close enough to smell her sweet flowery perfume. She gazed up into his eyes.  
"Phoenix."  
"Mia."  
Thanks. For everything."  
"Anytime Mia, anyti-"  
He was cut off by Mia's soft lips intertwining with his. Phoenix felt his hands wrap around her body. Her cool hands intertwined behind his neck. Mia slowly pulled away and looked a little ashamed.  
"Sorry... I kinda got a bit carried awa-"  
It was Mia's turn to be surprised. She slowly relaxed and sat down on top of Phoenix on the sofa, while he explored her mouth. Mia pulled away, gazing into his eyes.  
"Phoenix, I, I don't know if we should be doing this..."  
Phoenix nodded.  
"I understand."  
Mia stood and grabbed her jacket. Phoenix stood.  
"I'd better be off," he said as he walked for the door. Mia didn't reply.  
Phoenix walked to his car, got in and drove away. In the office, Mia stood and ran to the parking lot. But Phoenix was already gone.  
"Damn." Mia whispered.


End file.
